My dearest Harry
by skag.alert
Summary: Slash Ron/Harry.   Ron had a chance to be the only one for Harry but he made a different choice, what happens when his world begins to crumble?


**My dearest Harry.**

**Disclaimer – don't own Harry Potter, damnit.**

**This is written for my 100****th**** reviewer on Hope in the dark – Crazed-slash-fan, hope you like it. The prompt was Ron is about to get married to Hermione, but is in love with Harry and Harry is in love with him :o, this is just what my twisted mind came up with….. **

**Idea inspired by the amazing song; One last love song by the Beautiful south. Lyrics at the end. **

**On with story:**

My dearest Harry,

When we met all those years back, on the Hogwarts express, we became inseparable.

At first we were nothing more then friends and then it grew.

The first time we kissed after we made up in fourth year, it will forever be etched in my memory.

Unfortunately that is all we shall now have, memories.

Today I marry Hermione, throwing away everything we could have had.

You will never understand the pain this decision has caused me, but me and her, well, we make sense.

Everyone expects it, we marry; have children, and eventually grandchildren.

I'm sorry.

It's over.

Ronald Weasley.

My dearest Harry,

I read about your engagement today,

It was all over the prophet; the boy-who-lived, marries Slytherin. Hermione got that look in her eyes, you know the one, where her eyes well up, but no tears escape. I think she was upset we weren't invited. I wish you had told us, or even me, out of respect for our friendship at least! Instead we have to read about it in the Prophet.

God, Harry, have you lost your mind? Is this some sick twisted way to get back at me? Marry a Snake?

You will never understand the way my heart dropped reading that article.

Ronald Weasley.

My dearest Harry,

I saw you today. For the first time in three years, me and Hermione had been fighting, as always, and there you were, with him! You looked happy, pushing a buggy, smiling down at the spawn he had created. I wish I had put that smile on your face that it was my baby you were showing off to the public. Me and Hermione will never have a family, did you hear, she's infertile. I gave you up for nothing now I'm in a loveless marriage watching you live the life you wanted from afar.

With love,

Ronald Weasley.

My dearest Harry,

Well, its final. Hermione Weasley is no more.

I signed the papers only one hour ago.

It would have never worked, because I still love you!

Every night I'd lay awake crying over what I lost, and know it will never be again in my grips.

Your happy with him, I can see it in your eyes. That snake, the one thing that can erase the pain I caused.

I dream every night that I could go back and change my decision, or even that you could find some forgiveness and take me back. But I know its no use.

I'll get on with my life, never bothering you again, just know that I will cry out for you every night until I die.

With love,

Ron.

My dearest Harry,

I saw the obituary, sorry for your loss if you need me I'm here.

Always,

Ron.

My dearest Harry,

Why? Why would you hurt me like that? My brother? You decide to move on to my brother?

Of course my family are all proud, Harry Potter in the family. Its like I don't exist, maybe I shouldn't.

Goodbye.

Ronald Weasley.

**I once had a friend who I loved from my heart**

**But I went on and left her 'fore I'd made a start**

**Now I'm moaning the blues like the rest of the charts**

**Take me back**

**So I'll cry with a limp**

**Just get by on a limb**

**Till these blue eyes of mine they are closed**

**So here's to an old fashioned peck on the cheek**

**And farewell my sweet Northern Rose**

**Give me one last love song**

**To bring you back, bring you back**

**Give me one last video, just dressed in black, dressed in black**

**Give him a chorus and that bit at the end**

**Where he wails on and on 'bout the loss of a friend**

**Let him scream loudly 'well this love could mend'**

**Let it die, let it die**

**Those bloody great ballads we hated at first**

**Well I bought them all, now I'm writing worse**

**Save us from baldness and saving the earth**

**Take me back**

**And I'll smile with a limp**

**And I'll love with a limp**

**Till the clouds disappear from above**

**And as the storm moves away all I can say**

**Is there's a towel on the door for your love**

**Give me one last love song**

**To bring you back, bring you back**

**Give me one last video, just dressed in black, dressed in black**

**Give him a chorus and that bit at the end**

**Where he wails on and on 'bout the loss of a friend**

**Let him scream loudly 'well this love could mend'**

**Let it die, let it die, let it die**


End file.
